


Plans Change

by WriterofGotham



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, One Shot, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Parker and hardinson, in the fifth season, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: After a con Parker reflects on how much things change in so few years.





	Plans Change

Getting to Lucile had become Alec's only thought. The men chasing him and Eliot were really angry and seemed intent on murdering them. Usually, Eliot would have just fought them and they would be free to leave. Alec was confident in Eliot's abilities but, dang how was the boy to take out fifteen dudes? He couldn't help fight with out risking the plans getting damaged.

They came to a turn in the building Eliot stopped, "I'll hold them off you get the plans and go!" Eliot gave him a look that Alec didn't feel like arguing with, he ran till his lungs felt like they had been drenched in gasoline and set on fire. In Lucile he had the plans to the unsafe buildings he quickly sent them to the building commission and the city planning office. He called Nate and tried to get ahold of Eliot.

"Kinda busy here." Eliot said as the distinctive sound of a bone breaking came through the comm.

"Yeah, what is it Hardinson?" Nate asked.

"I got the plans they've been sent."

"I took out the hired thugs. This guy was about quantity not quality." Eliot said his voice more gravely than usual.

Hardinson pulled the van to the front doors as he waited for Eliot to come out. It seemed to take forever till the long haired hitter emerged. He didn't seem to hurt at a glance.

He clambered in the van, "The plans got sent, right? No more unsafe schools?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, I sent them. Dang Eliot, don't fight twenty people anymore you scared me. You being all 'go get the plans out while I kick all these guys into next week' Who does that?" Hardinson asked.

"It's my job. I hit I get hit. It was only fifteen I've fought more and better trained than those guys could dream of." Eliot snapped.

At the Brew Pub Eliot applied ice packs as Nate and Sophie talked to the client. Parker watched the security cameras, the client a teacher hugged Sophie.

"Watcha thinkin' about, babe?" Hardinson asked.

Parker stirred from her thoughts, she'd been thinking that four years ago she wouldn't have cared if the kids were safe of not. She definitely wouldn't have cared for a job that didn't have a paycheck larger than six zeros behind it. Things had changed when she found them. They were her family, they had proved it many times, Eliot had offered to kill the fake psychic that made her cry. Hardinson showed her all the movies he loved, it gave her a little bit of what a normal childhood would be like. Sophie was nice and when she asked questions about how to act with people she taught her how. Because of Sophie she didn't stab anyone anymore. Nate directed her to do better and care for more than money. How to be smart. They all came for her when she got trapped in the Steranko. That's what family did.

She had grown to love all of them. Parker, of course loved Hardinson the most he was her man. Nate was like an old drunk uncle that you couldn't help but like. Eliot was like a brother, not like her brother, but a nice older brother that would always be there for her. He taught her how to defend herself because he wanted her to be safe when he couldn't be there. Sophie was harder to put her finger on she was Sophie. Charming to most, but to those she loved you could really tell she loved them.

Running cons with her found family was what she had always needed, but didn't know. Hardinson was asking a question.

"What?" Parker asked.

"I asked what you were thinking, baby." Hardinson asked.

Eliot growled something.

Parker sighed happily, "I was just thinking those kids are going to be safe. We kept those kids safe."

"Yeah, man I guess it makes everything worth it if you think about it like that. Kids can learn and be safe." Eliot replied.

"We should give all the kids a Joy Rage Baby, so they can express feelings better." Parker thought out loud.

"No, those kids are just fine. Emotionally." Hardinson said quickly. He'd had nightmares about those dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the 'The Toy Job' those baby dolls were disturbing.


End file.
